thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Killer Instinct"
' SCENE 1' (KRISTIN IS WALKING HOME AND SEES SYMONE) KRISTIN: Hey Symone! SYMONE: OMG Kristin, how are you? KRISTIN: Not good. Johnston is here and he wants me dead! SYMONE: Really? We've got to do something Kristin! I can help and with Ethan, Alexandra and Ellie we could take him down. But why does he want you dead? KRISTIN: I don't know! I have a feeling it has something to do with Scarlet though..... SYMONE: Yeah. Everything seems to be steming back to Scarlet, she's always at the heart of every problem. KRISTIN: Okay. Enough seriousness, I'll see you later, I gotta find Emma! SCENE 2 (ELLIE AND ETHAN TALK IN THE PROUDMORE HOUSE) ELLIE: So, what's next? ETHAN: I don't know... I feel a little overwhelmed by now... ELLIE: Oh come on, is that all you can do? ETHAN: I could go look for Anna and maybe never come back... ELLIE: Seriously, that girl is pure hardcore bad news for you! ETHAN: But still, I love her too much to let go! ELLIE: Spear me the drama, could you? ETHAN: Always sarcastic, are we? ELLIE: That's the reason I'm dead! (ALEXANDRA SPPEDS IN THE ROOM) ALEXANDRA: Hi! ELLIE: And where have you been? You're all messed up! ALEXANDRA: Here and there, i've started feeding on humans again.... ETHAN: Already given up blood bags? ALEXANDRA: I can't just suck on bags all day... ELLIE: Whell you should get up and running, because we have a new vampire in town... ETHAN: And Anna left last night.. ALEXANDRA: Chill it! Are you done with the bad news? ELLIE: Oh no dear, we're just beginning. SCENE 3 (KRISTIN IS WALKING AND EMMA COMES BY HERE) KRISTIN: Em...Hi EMMA: Oh hello Kristin! KRISTIN: Where have you been, I haven't seen you in forever! EMMA: Well I can say the same for you! KRISTIN: Um...okay EMMA: You know that promise you, me and Symone made that day? KRISTIN: Yeah where we never lie to someone. EMMA: Exactly, why did you lie to me? KRISTIN: Emma what are you talking about I never lied to you. EMMA: Really?...then what do you call lying to me about vampires? KRISTIN: Emma who told you about that? EMMA: Aron did, and I trust him more than I have ever trusted you. KRISTIN: Em. Please don't go! EMMA: I don't know Kristin shouldn't you be off with a vampire right now! (EMMA LEAVES) (KRISTIN'S PHONE RINGS) KRISTIN: Hey mom...what's up? LAURIE: I need you to get down here now! KRISTIN: Why? LAURIE: Because you promised to help me cook dinner, remember? KRISTIN: Right, I'm coming. SCENE 4 (PETER WALKS INTO THE DINER AND SITS DOWN BESIDE A GIRL) PETER: Hello. Is it okay if I sit here? RACHEL: Of course...I haven't seen you around here before PETER: Yes I've just come here to visit some relatives and take care of some business. RACHEL: Oh that's cool I guess...by the way I'm Rachel! PETER: Nice to meet you Rachel! I'm Peter. So are you a local? RACHEL: Yeah I kind of am...my parents moved me to my Grandmother's house. PETER: Oh sounds serious. Well I'm sure your no trouble at all! RACHEL: Sure...I'm known to be a little evil at times PETER: Oh interesting. Well I have a evil side as well. (JUST THEN A GIRL COMES OVER TO RACHEL) GIRL: Rachel...let's go...now! RACHEL: Fine you party pooper!...Peter you should come to a party of mine on Friday, at the old Church, it will be fun (RACHEL AND THE GIRL LEAVE). PETER: Hmm she's interesting... SCENE 5 (JOHNSTON COMES CLOSER TO TERRI) JOHNSTON: Sheriff? Is that you? TERRI: You wanted to tell me something? JOHNSTON: Nothing apart from the fact that this town is crawling with vampires... TERRI: And what should I do? JOHNSTON: Find something to kill them, of course! TERRI: I suspect there's three of them in town right now, as we killed one last week and there's only been one missing person in the last two weeks. JOHNSTON: Sounds like they're hiding... TERRI: No, actualy they are posing as normal people, somehow walking in the daylight, and they tried to convince me that I should trust them. JOHNSTON: You should never trust a vampire, they'll only use you and then get rid of you! TERRI: I know, I'm not stupid! So what should we do? JOHNSTON: I have a few suggestions... SCENE 6 (ELLIE AND ETHAN ARE SITTING DOWN) ETHAN: So do you have any clue of why this is happening? ELLIE: Wow, like we don't already know that Johnston is working with Scarlet! ETHAN: I mean come on Ellie don't you think if he was working Scarlet... ELLIE: He'd say so? ETHAN: Exactly! ELLIE: Well maybe... ETHAN: What Ellie? ELLIE: Maybe there's another part to this whole story ETHAN: Really like what? ELLIE: Anna came and left when she knew Johnston had come to town...she told Kristin to stick by you...Johnston wants to kill Kristin because of him killing the crystal itself...it doesn't add up. ETHAN: I mean it does make perfect since, every vampire we've seen thus far, has wanted Kristin dead. ELLIE: Yeah all except Johnston...he wants us dead and Kristin...he only wants those that stand in his way of doing whatever it is that he came here to do dead. ETHAN: So does that mean...? ELLIE: Kristin's safe...it's us that aren't. SCENE 7 (KRISTIN IS ASLEEP IN HER ROOM DREAMING) (IN HER DREAM SHE SEES HER DAD WALKING IN THE WOODS) KRISTIN'S DAD: I hope this is the right route, otherwise I'll be late and Laurie won't be happy! (ELLIE STARTS STALKING HIM) KRISTIN'S DAD: WAIT! Who's there! ELLIE: Oh it's just me I was just wondering if this leads to Fells Church? KRISTIN'S DAD: Yes! Sorry I didn't notice you there. Though I heard something! ELLIE: No I'm the one who should be sorry! KRISTIN'S DAD: Why? ELLIE: Because you're going to be late! (ELLIE SPEEDS OVER AND DRAINS KRISTIN'S DAD) KRISTIN: NO DAD! NO! (LAURIE COMES IN) LAURIE: Kristin are you okay? KRISTIN: Yeah mum, just a little nightmare. SCENE 8: (SYMONE WALKS IN TO HER HOUSE) SYMONE: Now let's get rid of this blood binding spell! Vesmo..Ritu...Dager....Vesmo...Ritu....Dager...Ves- (SYMONE FALLS TO THE GROUND) SYMONE: What the? Okay start again Symone. You can do this. Vesmo.. Ritu..Dager..Vesmo..Ritu..Dager! (LIGHTS START FLICKERING AND WIND BUILDS UP) SYMONE: VESMO..RITU..DAGER! Few now that was close! I might need to get some help next time! (SYMONE DOESN'T NOTICE A DROP OF BLOOD ON THE FLOOR) SCENE 9: (ELLIE SPEEDS OVER TO JOHNSTON) ELLIE: Why did you come to town? JOHNSTON: I came here looking for you... No seriously, I want to kill Ethan, right now... ELLIE: Johnston I beg you don't do this...it's too harsh even for you! JOHNSTON: Is it? He's only a liability right now, and i better get rid of him until he does something dangerous... ELLIE: Okay...how about...Anna you're looking to kill her right? JOHNSTON: Anna Plenters is one strong woman, and she's got a lot of connections, but I enjoy hunting her. And before you ask, Alexandra Nicolaev will be going to Russia after Ethan dies... She will be to scared to fight... ELLIE: Okay good because I know where Anna is...and since she can't take us both then I suppose you and I go to her house tomorrow? JOHNSTON: You're scared? You think I need your help? ELLIE: Of course not, but just in case she has that little witch Joana with her...please Johnston she has something that belongs to you! JOHNSTON: Right now, I need to get the Crystal, and I now just how to do it. ELLIE: Johnston okay how about this Anna's death for Kristin...upfront no games. JOHNSTON: I need your help my dear and the offer is as it stands: you help me get the gem from Kristin and I won't let anything happen to you. How is that? ELLIE: You're the boss...and you have my word Kristin will be at this adress tomorrow (HANDS HIM A SLIP OF PAPER) JOHNSTON: It's easier for us if she shows some trust. I need you to do something, as soon as you can. ELLIE: Okay and what is that? JOHNSTON: Kristin... I need you to turn her! SCENE 10 (SYMONE IS IN HER HOUSE AND HEARS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR) SYMONE: (OPENS THE DOOR TO A BLOODY JOANA) Joana! JOANA: Do you realize what you have done...your friends their all dead! Do you hear me dead! SYMONE: Joana why? Why are going to harm my friends. JOANA: Not me you...you just dug their own graves. SYMONE: Why?...How? JOANA: I told you not to mess up the blood bind...but you did anyway, now that little trick where Nothing can harm Ethan or Ellie or the vampires you've helped, is gone...now that Johnston is here...once he finds out he's going to rip their heads off. SYMONE: There has to be something I can do? JOANA: Yeah there is you can forget you ever met me and forget you know anything about vampires. SYMONE: What do you mean JOANA: When you leave this house tomorrow you will forget everything you know about vampires...you are a witch and that is it... SYMONE: Joana! (JOANA LEAVES) Oh my God I'm so sorry Kristin.